Sloth
by katkah
Summary: Born as immortal, but didn't knew, he never fit in as well. Even into paradise.


The place I was born in never fit me, and I never regretted that I had to leave, although everyone said it was beautiful, love-full, and Heaven on Earth.

But I never belonged to Heaven.

To tell it straight, I didn't have a happy childhood.

I've been born to a normal, Vedruss family. My mother was a caring person. They say I resembled her a lot, but my looks – blonde hair, blue eyes – were from my father. But the shade of the blue, like sky, mot more dull, wasn't from the family – but they didn't mind. They didn't mind even the blue strangle of hair I had behind my ear.

No, not my appearance.

But when I was six, my behavior became a problem.

Younger kids than me were eager to help, but I wasn't. My family was often sad, even angry that instead of jobs everyone joined I ran off between the animals or into the forest we all shared. Boys made fun that maybe I had a girl there I always visited.

But I was just ten when this happened. And girls… I had absolutely no interest in them, maybe some friends who were happy to go stroll with me, but it was more boys I liked…

But this wasn't a problem, because love and lust were distant for me. I did not care for ever having my own family, nor in marrying.

They said I was friendly, nice, caring, sweet, everyone could come to me if they had any problem, but was it enough? No. Nothing's ever enough for people.

Humans… they search for every mistake you make, and take your good qualities as a absolutely normal thing…

So, they took my sloth as a bad one.

But they didn't feel what I did.

I felt distant from them. Alien… they felt best in their family gardens, I did in the forest, where I didn't have to do anything, nobody forced me. I felt best when I could lie beside the small lake, watch dragonflies, bees, listen to birds- and write.

When I was fourteen, I started to write poetry in the forest.

I've always been there, summer, winter, spring, fall, I didn't care if it was so hot I wanted to undress my own skin, or so cold I didn't feel my fingers when writing, but for exchange saw (even _heard_) my breath very clearly.

Everyone liked them, though not everybody understand them.

I wrote only half consciously. Words fell on the paper like when snow was falling, and they came out of absolutely nothing.

Once mother asked about one in particular.

,,It is so sad, and so distant. It seems like the point of view of a completely different person. Did someone told you his life story?"

I read it. When on Earth did I wrote this?

,,No, it just came. Maybe I knew her in past life… or so."

,,It's from China, or so I got it," she raised a eyebrow. ,,and might I know, what does a huli jing means?"

I thought for a second.

,,It's a chinese name for a fox demon, literaly ,fox spirit.'

,,A demon?" she asked kindly.

,,Yeah… demons are interesting."

,,They are," she kissed my forehead. ,,but be glad you're human, the master of all creatures."

At that a terrible sadness hit me from behind. She… my whole family, whole village thought I was human.

I didn't feel like it.

I knew I WASN'T one of them.

And they didn't get it.

At the age of sixteen, I decided… I couldn't bear this any longer.

I got to my favprite place in the forest with the same things as usually, but I brought something I made myself. I opened the small bottle and stared inside.

,,Cheers," I said to the birds and drank it.

Yes, I was a coward. I didn't want to die with pain, although I knew it wouldn't be bigger than the one I experienced through life.

When I woke up – because I did – first I thought I did something wrong, but I knew it was so strong I _have_ to be dead.

I clearly remember, how I gasped, when I looked at the forest with new eyes, new ears, new all senses.

It was far more beautiful than I remembered.

My ears were dog-like I found out, and when I went to drink some water (because even if it didn't kill me, the venom sure burned like _hell_) I changed for the first time.

I was a curious creature. Huge, round, blue, something between a dog and a lizard, with just one huge round eye, yet in a strange way I looked strangely natural to myself.

I didn't want to return – I knew I won't be like them anymore.

Then, I looked up, because I caught a faint scent of something familiar.

,,Oh my, you're so _adorable_!" The first, gold-haired girl squeaked and jumped around my neck. Unlike hum,an girls, it felt very warm and nice. Like home in a sort.

,,Are you…?" the other one started.

,,You're the girl, which turned into a fox," my chin dropped down. The one from the poem!

,,I'm Envy!" she laughed. ,,And if you want, I can tell you the story. This hyper one is Pride."

,,…Well, in that case I think I'm Sloth," I grinned. ,,I guess were the only ones?"

,,Good intuition!" pride praised me. ,,But there will be more! Do you want to search for them with us?"

,,Are you kidding? Let's get out of here immediately!"

Both smiled.

,,So, who is next?"

I closed the eye.

,,I think… No, I KNOW it's gonna be Wrath."

,,Wrath…" Pride sighed. ,,He's gonna be a tough one."

,,Yes, hot and dangerous place," Envy added.

,,We will find him either way," I grinned.

,,Him?" Pride raised a eyebrow.

,,Next is a brother, girls!"

,,On to him!" she jumped.

I laughed, and left with them. I never regretted I left the poeple, just the nature, the dragonflies, bees, birds, and trees. Afterall, they accepted me as I was.


End file.
